Julia's Chronicles:Bullet (Vol 2)
by MoonTalker
Summary: Julia's Chronicles are back and in the past!After Knuckle saved her Julia took the tenth gen back to the Primo's time to help them and fullfil her promise to Knuckle. But what happens when the battle is taking a turn to the worse? Read the story to know
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK! * trumpets * And I drag the second volume of Julia's chronicles along. OK so you know it's another 400 years or so back in the past but it's not like the others... and even if it is the other two volumes are UNIQUE and believe me I have reached page 464 of the khr fics list so I KNOW cupcakes!I know **

**The **_" blah blah"_** its italian**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own khr**

"_Soooo you found them in the woods"_

"_Yes"_

"_Unconscious"_

"_Yeap"_

"_With no other belonging than these weapons"_

"_Uh ha"_

"_And you don't know why they look so much like us"_

"_Exactly"_

"_MY HEAD WILL EXPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODE!"_

"_GIOTTO RELAX TAKE A BREATH!DON'T DIE ON ME!"_

"_Oooooh G! Is so nice you care so much of me~"_

"_No. The cemetery is full you know and they will take a while to built the knew one"_

"_You b-"_

"Ugh"

"_The kids!"_ shouted Giotto

G and he were at the infirmary were the tenth generation were laying unconscious on the beds of the infirmary. While the the two men where talking the kids started to wake up. First Tsuna sat up holding his head and came face to face with Giotto.

"AAAAAAAH" he shouted and fell of the bed

"JYUDAIMEEEEEE!" shouted Gokudera and jumped from bed to bed and kneed in front of him drawing his dynamites. In an instant all the tenth generation (except from Lampo he is to young to fight so he wasn't even brought to the past) weapons draw protecting Tsuna.

"_Wait a sec! We are not gonna hurt you"_he said in a hurry

"_How do we know?"_asked Gokudera and Julia translated everything in whispers.

"_Well...We have no weapons... and you do"_

"He has a point" said Yamamoto

"Doesn't he look familiar?" asked Ryohei and all the kids titled their heads on the right in unison and a question mark appeared on G's and Giotto's head.

"Wait"said Hibari and fished his phone from his pocket and went to the gallery, clicked on a photo and put the phone next to the mans face. The phone showed the pic of Vongola primo's portrait. They stared at the photo and the man till it hit them

"Ah"

"_WHAT WAS ALL THAT NOISE?"_ shouted Knuckled as he and the other first generation guardians arrived in the infirmary!

"KNUCKLE-SAN!" shouted Julia and hugged the man to death

"Julia is so nice to see you again! I'm so happy that you escaped that freaky man! Oh sorry God for saying bad things about another human being."

"Don't worry he is dead plus 400 years in the future" said Julia with her hands on her hips

"Really? God bless his soul"

"Ehm... do you know them?" asked G switching to Japanese to fit in the conversation.

"Oh! They are the reinforcements I talked to you about"

"Reinforcements?"laughed Daemon "Can they even fight?"

"Why you!" said Gokudera

"More like kids that can't even look after their selves. Are they even capable of holding a weapon?"

"Daemon you-" Giotto was cut off by a shadow that passed through him and pinned Daemon to the ground by the neck.

"Don't you ever _dare_ to insult my friends. You don't even grasp the idea of how powerful they are" he hissed in his hyper will mode. The tenth generation was serious and Julia left Knuckle and went behind Tsuna. The others took their places behind Tsuna too forming a triangle with him on the head. Gokudera was on his right with Julia and Hibari behind him. On Tsuna's left stood Yamamoto with Chrome and Ryohei behind him. Tsuna stood up and looked firmly at Giotto.

"We were called here to help you if you feel like you don't need our help let us stay here till we can go back."

"Who are you exactly?" asked Daemon sitting up and rubbing his neck

"We are the tenth generation of the Vongola family. I'm the current head Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?" shouted Lampo and Giotto fainted.

When everything calmed down the two generations were on the living room. The first generation was sitting scattered around the place in an informal way rubbing their heads, all except Knuckle who was sitting obediently on a chair under Alaude's gase. On the other hand Tsuna was still pissed with the way Daemon had treated his friends and was sitting all formal on the armchair with his guardians behind him on guard. The fact that they were wearing suits and were standing so formal made Giotto feel more like he was in a mafia meeting.

But the kid in front of him was his descendant. He had to admit he was proud of his work. He seriously thought the organization wouldn't last after him.

"So... How old are you Tsuna?" he asked

"15. Is there a problem with that Giotto-san?" he answered in keigo (A/N: For those who don't know keigo is the formal form of speech in Japan)

"No I was just-"

"If there is not anything else I would like to hear your answer regarding our offer for help. Even though you were the ones that made the offer." he said and pierced Knuckle with a cold gase making him flinch.

_If Reborn was here would he be happy of my change? Wait where is Reborn?_

"I'm here Boss." said a voice from the door and Reborn stepped in and went next to Tsuna and bowed. "I'm sorry for being late I got lost on my way" he said and smirked at him behing his fedora. That was all Tsuna needed.

"It's fine Reborn and you can cut the formalities its creepy you know. Plus they are gonna die from the shock" He said pointing at the guardians that were looking at him like he was from another planet. Reborn smirked and kicked their heads except Hibari who dodged.

"Get it together! We are in the middle of the meeting! If it was a hostile Familia you would be dead by know!" he said at them. That where laying on the floor.

"This is my tutor Reborn. He is an Arcobaleno. I do not know if you are familiar with the term but it means he is powerful so don't provoke him like you previously did with my guardians Daemon-san"

he said as his guardians stood up.

"Reboooorn!Don't hit us like that!" cried Yamamoto rubbing his head

"Nufufuffu if he is that powerful how about a spar?"

"Boss shall I accept?"

"I said cut this think it's creepy! For God's sake!" said Tsuna looking at Reborn with fake disgust in his eyes.

"Then if my boss doesn't give me a straight answer I'll have to decline"

"Nice come back master Pao-Pao" said Ryohei crossing his hands on the couches arm and put his hands on top of them.

"But of course! I'm the number 1 hitman in the world"

Giotto was looking at them talking and a smile rose on his face.

"Decimo I would like you to help me on our next battle" he said and Tsuna looked at him surprised and then he smiled

"Then how about you fill us in? Oh and you can call me Tsuna"

**So so so? What do you think? Is it good so far is it bad? Let me know ne? Please be darlings and review me. Review motivate me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY THERE CUPCAKES! Well Christmas is coming up! Trees, sweets, presents! Oh the joy! And my mother shouting on the background (not a joy) anyway I'm sorry for being late but I had an author's block so...yeah... I still have that block but I'll just go to youtube and write everything that comes in mind...**

**I do not own Khr**

"So... you are from the future."

"Yes"

"And actually Knuckle brought you here"

"Right"

"And you are our descendants"

"Well I am we don't know about the others"

"This is absurd"

"But it happened!"

Tsuna and his guardians had finally loosen up and the tension had been lifted the instant Tsuna had smiled. Every one had loosen their ties and taken their jackets off... well everyone except Hibari, who being Hibari, he had sat on the window sill looking around seriously without loosening up a bit. On the other hand the guardians were sitting wherever they could. Chrome and Julia were sitting on the arms of Tsuna's armchair while Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei had sat on a couch next to the armchair. The first generation was so curious they made Daemon create an illusion and they approached the kids.

Unfortunately, they approached Chrome and Julia first. Chrome tensioned and looked at their direction. The first generation combo (Daemon, Lampo and Knuckle) gasped but Chrome turned around. She poked Julia and nodded on the direction of the combo. Julia frowned and looked at the direction seriously. Meanwhile the three men turned their attention to the kids on the couch.

Julia stood up and fake stretched. She looked at Chrome who raised her foot at the direction of the men and looked at it like there was something on her shoe. Julia walked casually to where Chrome was pointing and 'slipped' on the men who fell on the boys who where in shock to find the three 'adults' on top of them (when they fell Daemon was shocked so the illusion disappeared) .

"_WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" _shouted Giotto and stood up along with Tsuna.

"_They were spying on us while you were talking. Chrome took notice of them" _said Julia in fluent Italian.

"_These is despicable!"_ said Gokudera unintentionally going with the flow of language _"We came in here to help and you don't trust us?"_

"_Gokudera-kun I think you are mistaken there should be a reason."_ said Tsuna

"_And I would like to hear it too." _said Giotto and put his hands on his waist.

Then a tonfa flew and stuck on the wall behind everyone.

"Shut up herbivores. I'm tired."

"I think we all are Giotto-san is there a place were we could rest? We can discuss our plan in the afternoon."

"Discuss?"

"Yeah...you know...tell us what is going on... who is the enemy... find a strategy...oh and did I mention who is the enemy?"

"Well... I have never had one of these meeting before"

_We interrupt the broadcast to transmit the news of a massive lose of balance in the area of Sicily. The cause is still unknown but the citizens should be careful. The mayor of the area is here with us to..._

When the tenth generation and a few others got their sense of balance back they were lead to their rooms. Reborn declined his and camped into Tsuna's. Chrome and Julia came in later and hanged out with him laying on his bed. Apparently, they were given their own rooms apart from the others. After a while Gokudera came in... and then Yamamoto... and then Ryohei. Lastly, Hibari came in but when he saw Reborn, Tsuna, Chrome, Julia, Ryohei ,Yamamoto and Gokudera smiling (in Reborn's case smirking and in Gokudera's frown) he sat on the chair next to the bed. Like no way he would lay on the same bed with all of them. After a bit of talking they fell asleep.

Hibari, in a rare act of kindness, covered them with a blanket and turned to leave. As he turned a hand tucked his shirt and he turned to see a half asleep Tsuna stretching above Yamamoto and Ryohei to grab his shirt.

"Why don't you stay with us? We are family aren't we?" he asked and then fall asleep.

"Hn" Hibari turned again.

"He will cry" said Reborn as he leaned on his elbows.

"What do you mean baby?"

"Well, even though he hid it so well Tsuna is worried. Didn't you notice? Why do you think everyone is sleeping here? They don't like being crammed but it's the only way to calm him. Strange environment, strange people, a lot has happened... He is scared to lose you." and then Reborn fell asleep too.

Hibari sighed and took a blanket. He layed on the couch and slept.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT DON'T SHOOT ME! I told you I have an author's block and I'm sleepy I can't keep up while yawning. I promise I'll write soon cupcakes! Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY THERE CUPCAKES! I'm here with the new chapter although you don't like the story. I know it's a common subject but can't you be patient and stick around till the next two fics? I promise they are unique and pretty creative as well as this story if you give it a try... Well enough sulking onto the story which by the way will have a bit of swearing.**

The Poza familia was found a few years ago. Their leader Enrico Poza was a rather selfish man with a dream to conquer the whole Italy...If he could the world. He was behind every political corruption and missuse of power.

But there was one problem. Vongola.

That 'vigilance' group made his job so much difficult. Every movement he made equaled with a movement of them...Can't they just let it slide?

The boss of Poza had tried to bribe them, take them even threaten them but nooooooo they had to declare war.

_Fine by me! We are stronger anyway_

"Manolo! How long till we reach the Vongola mansion?"  
"A few hours sir!"  
"Wait and see Vongola... What happens when you defy me"

"OK so what's so special about this family?" Asked Yamamoto confused.  
"They are as new as us but with much power force" said Asari patiently

"That's why we need help" said G rubbing his nose. "Although I still can't understand why Knuckle thought you were good enough"  
"Good enough?" Repeated Yamamoto,Julia, Gokudera and leaning back placing their palms on the center of their chest in an offended gesture.

"So weak" continued Daemon

"Weak?" Repeated Mukuro (who had appeared before they departed from the past) and Ryohei in the same gesture

"And frail" said Lampo boringly

"Frail?" Asked Chrome and Tsuna adding their selves to the offended group.

"No one cares about your opinion Betty boos" said Mukuro and the group giggled.

"Excuse me? Do you know who are you talking to?"asked G

"Look, red hair aint success, brah" answered Ryohei with his hands extended in front of him.  
"What?"

"Red-red hair ain't success brah!" Repeated Ryohei with his hands still on the same position.

"Did you get it? Cause when he repeats I get it"said Mukuro

"Giotto-san this is the second time you insult us" said Tsuna

"I'm soowwyyyyyyyy" cried Giotto

"Oh come on don't cry!" Said Tsuna and hugged his ancestor trying to calm him down while behind them the two generation guardians were arguing with Ryohei repeating his frase to G and he repeating 'excuse me?' in the centre and the others around them shouting. That was the image the head butler found hours later.

"Master!"

"Whaaaaaat?" Cried Giotto in Tsunas arms.

"The Pozas are here!"

"WHAT?" asked everyone in unison.

Five seconds later they where outside the mansion's door opposite a large group of men.

A fat man in his forty's walked in the front.

"Vongola! It's nice you came to greet me"

"Poza" hissed Giotto hatefully.

"Are you ready too surrender?"

"Eeehm... No"

"Then prepare to fight"

And the men charged.

Men with weapons started gathering in the yard trying to defend their ground. The two generations were clearly overpowered. Even with the addition of the mansions guards the Pozas were much more,

"Tsuna! We need you into hyper will mode!" shouted Yamamoto as he knocked out enemy after enemy.

"Ryohei cover me!" shouted Tsuna and he detached him self from the enemy he was blocking and left Ryohei knocking him out with his Maximum Canon dealing with decades more enemies as Tsuna put his gloves on. He had an idea. Instead of swallowing his pills he closed his eyes and concentrated. He tried to imagine his self in Hyper Will Mode and then project it out as his friends did with their flames. At first nothing happened but then Tsuna felt a tickle and he focused on that. A few seconds latter a flame was lit on his forehead and hands.

He frowned and flew in between of the enemies like a blur knocking them out. Giotto joined him and soon the two were flying like two twin sparks upon a flied with dead bodies and only the boss of Poza remaining. Enrico Poza clicked his tongue and ran into the woods behind him Julia and the two bosses followed him while the other had to deal with the remaining members of the Poza famiglia.

The three blocked the mans way as a few Vongola guards surrounded him.

"Enrico Poza surrender your self and no harm will be done to either you or your family." Said Giotto with his authoritative voice. Tsuna stood next to his cousin a few meters away both ready to fight. Julia had drawn her spear from her choker and it was glowing a beautiful silver. Her bun was almost undone and a few strands of hair felt on her face.

"Ha..."

_Eh?_ thought Tsuna and looked at the man

"Hahahahahaha!" The man broke in hysterical laughter and Tsuna's and Giotto's institution was screaming "ALERT ALERT ALERT"

"You think you got me so easily Vongola?" said the man and a green flame light on his feet. "You are not the only one that can fly. The man draw a gun and aimed at Giotto. The moment he fired Tsuna ran and through his self in front of Giotto.

"TSUNAAAAAAAA!" screamed Julia and ran up to her falling cousin. He took him from Giotto's arms and placed him to the ground with his upper body in her embrace.

"J-Julia" he said in pain.

"I-I'm h-here" she said with tears in her eyes.

Poza took advantage of the commotion and escaped without being noticed. Giotto spotted the flame and shouted at his men to follow him the moment the tenth and first generation guardians arrived. The first generation stared at Tsuna concerned but then they chased the man down. However, the tenth generation stared at their friend and his cousin who pressed the wound and tried desperately to keep him conscious to even care. Julia in a despaired action started giving her energy to Tsuna showering with a beautiful silver light.

She suddenly looked up and her companions's hearts sank at the heart broken expression illuminated by the silver light.

"Ryohei...Please..." she said in between her sobs. That snapped Gokudera that went immediately in right-hand-man mode

"Ryohei help Julia. Chrome. You and I stay here and the rest." he said and his eyes flashed red the shame color as his flames "Go make that bastard regret his life."

"Aren' t you coming?" asked Mukuro

"As much as I want a right hand man's job is to stay next to his boss. In any situation. I can't leave him now" explained Gokudera

"Can we kill" asked Yamamoto with his eyes flashing the same color as his flames.

"Of course" said Gokudera

"Like I would ask you" said Hibari with his eyes light in purple. Every tenths generation's eyes were light in the color of his flames.

"TSUNA! TSUNA NO! STAY WITH ME TSUNA!" Tsuna lost consciousness and Julia started shaking his. Ryohei ran up to her as the others ran into the woods wanting blood. Gokudera and Chrome detached Julia who was screaming and shouting her cousins name leaving Ryohei go his job.

"We have to take him to the mansion" he said in a serious tone

Gokudera nodded and he took his boss in his arms and ran to the mansion. Ryohei was in front of him and Chrome followed supporting Julia. When they entered the mansion some maids and butlers shouted at the sight causing Ryohei to lose his cool and shout at them to take them to the infirmary NOW. The maids did as told and even helped move Julia down who lost consciousness on the way there when Tsuna left a shaky breath and then... nothing.

They reached the infirmary and Ryohei started working treating the wound with the efficiency of a pro as Gokudera and Chrome brought Julia back into consciousness. When she saw her cousin she tried to walk up to him but her feet betrayed her and she fell down. Gokudera caught her and tried to put her on a bed.

"Le-let me give i-him energy." she said protesting

"You can't even hold your self properly" shouted Gokudera at her.

"Julia-chan! B-Bossu has started breathing again and is getting better as R-Ryohei is treating him You -you can relax."

"I can't Chrome! He is the only one I have what will I do if I lose him?!" she cried as she stood up and curled her fists on Chrome's shirt.

"Take her out' said Gokudera and went over to Ryohei to help.

"NO! I'll stay here!No Chrome!" she shouted as Chrome dragged her out the room and down the hall.

"Let me go Chrome! You wouldn't understand!" maids and butlers gathered around them as the girl with the eyepach twisted the girl around and slapped her.

"Could you please stop your bitchy act?" she shouted out of her mind "I won't understand? My parents abandoned me in a _fucking hospital _when I was hit by a _fucking trunk_ to die when the doctors told them I needed organs to leave! You have Nana and Iemitsu! _I_ don't have anyone but Mukuro-sama who abandoned me once! Do I sulk around acting out of my mind? NO! I got freaking over it and didn't hurt the ones around me! Now don't get me wrong I understand your pain but don't act like you are all alone! Aren't I your friend? And aren't I here? How about you lean on me for a change?" Then Chrome turned at the servants and glared at them "And you! Don't you have an fucking job to do instead of try to gather gossip material you bitches?" the maids started leaving in a hast as the brunette looked at the other girl rubbing her cheek.

"Sorry Chrome...I didn't know"

"We don't know a lot of things... that's why a thing called manners exist." she said glaring at her making Julia scared as hell

"'You don't want to see a calm person angry' ha?" said Julia

"And they are right"

"Can you forgive me?" asked the brunette and hugged her friend.

"I'll think about it" said Chrome and tried to hide a smile but failed.

"Can I go help my cousin?" she asked fearfully her friend. Chrome hugged her waist and closed her eye thoughtfully.

"If Gokudera says so."

"Why do we lean so much to Gokudera again?" asked Julia trying not to show her worry,

"Cause he is the right hand man" she explained as they walked back to the infirmary still hugging each other

"And?"

"The right hand man has the duty to substitute the boss in some cases."

"Why?"

"Because he is the most trusted member of the famiglia."

"Haaa" Julia opened the door and a panting Gokudera and Ryohei covered in blood turned at them

"I'm calm now can I help?" asked Julia to Gokudera who glanced her and said.

"Tie my hair first and Chrome please bring us some water to drink and to cool Judaime" He said closing his eyes. Ryohei smiled and turned back to work. Julia tied Gokudera's long hair into a tight ponytail and went next to Ryohei.

"There is no internal bleeding. We stopped the bleeding but it will take a while to heal. A rib was cracked by the force of the bullet that added to the damage. He is gonna be fine once we get the bullet out and the fever cools. In these few minutes we stopped the bleeding and prepared him to take the bullet out"

"Fever?" asked Julia as she redid her bun

"Yeah it's because of the bullet. When an object enters your body it tries to repel it as if it's a virus. The fever is a weapon of the body that fastens the phagocytes job. Phagocytes is a type of the leukocytes that eats the polluted cells. The fever makes them go faster to the place of the pollution." explain Ryohei as he took a scissor like object and disinfected it with alcohol. Gokudera motioned her to grab Tsuna's legs as he grabbed his upper body.

Ryohei turned around and told them

"There will be no anesthesia so grab him tightly"

The two nodded. Ryohei took a deep breath

"Let's do this to the extreme."

**A/N:Icky surgery description bellow!OMFG how can I write it!**

Ryohei opened Tuna's wound with some clip like things so that he could operate better. He put the object into Tsuna's wound. Tsuna felt the pain and he tried to move away but Gokudera and Julia climbed on top of him holding him down. After a while he was done and sewing the wound.

**A/N: END OF SURGERY DESCRIPTION! Seriously even I can't write any more of that.**

"WE ARE DONE TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei and they collapsed on the floor. Chrome came into the room with the water.

"S-sorry I couldn't see it!" see said passing them the water

"And you were so aggressive a while ago!" said Julia panting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there cupcakes!I hope you are doing well sorry for not posting regularly. Well I changed my name to MoonTalker... leni love was a name that came out of convenience. I didn't know what name to put when I signed up and everything else was taken so now I changed it! Anyway onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KHR**

"There he is!" Shouted Giotto flying in his Hyper Will Mode. Enrico Poza was using his own flames to propel him self forward. The first generation chased after him. They were jumping from branch to branch, running though the trees. Poza was steadily ahead of them.

"Don't lose him!" shouted Knuckle and saw something black pass him. G, Daemon and Alaude noticed it too. The black figures moved in the direction of Poza. Giotto trusting his institution landed in front of his surprised Guardians and raised a hand to his side to make them stop.

"Wait" he said

"But Giotto-" said G

"Let us see what they want first"

The three figures run up to Poza. The two of them blocked his way will the other jump kicked his head sending him crash into a nearby rock. When the three figures stood still the first generation recognized Yamamoto, Mukuro and Hibari. The three of them had deadly serious expression and looked at Poza with a predatory gaze. Even the cheerful Yamamoto had an almost insane look in his eyes.

"Hey... arent they... the tenth generation?" asked Lampo.

"Well... now I know not to mess with them." said G and backed away dragging Giotto as a shield.

"Heeee... So this is the herbivore who hurt the omnivore?" asked Hibari in mocking disbelief.

"What a weakling..." said Mukuro looking at the sobbing man and pierced his lrg with his spear and kufufufued while the man cryed in pain. Hibari hit his head with his tonfa hard.

"Hey guys!" said Giotto and the three turned their heads. "Wait we need to take him to the mansion and rightfully judge and imprison" said Giotto

Yamamoto looked at him with his crazy eyes and Giotto saw that they had turned a sparkly blue. He new that it was because of his anger he had seen his guardians and his own eyes turn the color of their flame.

"Giotto-san we can't bring that filthy thing near Tsuna" said Yamamoto and kicked the mans stomach. Poza coughed blood and tried to move but was stopped by a tonfa. Poza looked up and met two sparling purple eyes.

"Well well... how shall we treat you~?" asked a crazy Mukuro. He may hated the Mafia but Vongola had treated his little Chrome very nicely. Well... he had started to get used to the little boss's presence. And now that man wanted to take away the body he wanted to posses? Oh no no mi amigo!

"Go back" comanded Hibari at the first generation.

"Hibari we can't leave you in this state" said Knuckle

"He is right! Calm down and let us solve it" said Asari

"This man killed Tsunayoshi" said Hibari and the crasy flames in their eyes grew madder and it was as if they lost a bit of their sanity.

"We dont know it ye-"

"Do you know who hard it is to protect Tsuna?" asked Mukuro and did an excellent shaft to look at the first generation that was behind him.

"Maulesters, kidnappers, mafia, perverts, rapists... It's like he is a trouble magnet." he continued

"But he is like the light you know? He is always there to warm you and let you see where you go." said Yamamoto rocking back and forth a bit.

"It was difficult but enjoyable at the same time..."said Hibari

"Kufufufu...Are you talking about the yakuza group of 1000 you killed when they kidnapped Tsuna thinking he would be a suitable bride for their boss?"

"Hn. And then we had to avoid all the news reports telling about the matter..."

"Haha...he thought they where just injured after all"

"Hn..."

"Pl-please s-spare m-me...!" wimpered Poza at the deadly trio that stood on top of him.

"Huuuuuh?"asked Yamamoto

"Why didn't ou spare him?"

"H-he got into the w-way! It's his own fault!"

"Wrong answer!" shouted Yamamoto and grabbed the man from the collar and throught him onto a nearby tree.

"It's your last chance to leave.." said Hibari

"What?" asked Daemon and the adults looked at each other " We can't leave you here! Especially in this condition!"

"Let's go" said Giotto and after a last glance at the kids direction he turned around and left. He new it was the only way for his friends to follow him.

"Giotto! Why did you do that?" asked Lampo

"These kids need it... they won't calm down otherwise" he explained and frose when a loud scream of pain was heard in side the forest and a crazy laughter that had three different tunes in it, making them notice it came from three different people, made some birds fly away from their nests. Giotto closed his eyes for a moment and ignored the second scream. When he reopened them he looked at his dumbfounded guardians and gave them a pleading look.

"Please... let's just go to the mansion..." he whispered tiredly and everyone agreed.

After a while the screams were too far away to be listened. When they entered the mansion they headed towards the infirmary. Outside the door were Gokudera and Chrome. Gokudera was sitting right next to the door, soaked in blood, staring at the ceiling and smoking a cigarette. Chrome was looking at her feet. When they heard the footsteps coming they merely turned their heads tiredly at them.

"How is he?" asked Asari. Gokudera blew a cloud of smoke and Chrome answered knowing he was too tired to even think

"He is in a coma... we don't know when he will wake up. He has a high fever too"

"Oh gosh" said Giotto and leaned on the wall.

"He lost lots of blood..." said Gokudera in a hoarse voice. Everyone looked at the boy and stared into his teary eyes "Too much blood... they are doing a transfusion now."

"Thank God Julia has the same blood type." said Chrome and moved too sit next to her friend trying to give hm mental support.

"At least he is alive..." said Asari trying to light the mood.

"You think that make us happy?" asked Gokudera "He is in a freking coma! We don't know if he will wake up not even if he is gonna go through the fever and you think we are lucky!?" screamed Gokudera and the door swung open and Ryohei soaked in even more blood came out.

"Could you please stop talking?" he asked in an angry low whisper " I'm having Julia in one bed and Tsuna in the other. Julia is transfusing blood to Tsuna and the least _you_ could do is _shut the f up_ and go prepare something to feed them immediately before I extremely kick your sorry butts is that understood?" he said managing to glare at everyone separately and send shivers at them on the same time.

"I'll go tell them to make some soup and for them!" said Lampo raising his hand and running of without waiting for an answer happy he escaped the glare.

"And you two" said Ryohei and pointed a finger at Chrome and Gokudera. "Go sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do Turf-top..." said Gokudera with not so much will.

"I'm the doctor of the company so shut the f up and do as I say!" he aid and snached the smoke of his hand and thoughing it out of an open window before he went into the room to check at the patients.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am alive!...yeah not that a lot of people care about this story anyway... I know this is a common subject and blah blah blah I have said it many times before but give it a chance will ya?! I have more interesting themes coming up, kay? Ok cupcakes! Onto the story.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN KHR**

Ryohei rubbed his eyes as he entered the room. He was tired, but he had to keep going. He didn't know how to do transfusions so he had just done it the way he had seen in a movie. He found some syringes and a big thin plastic hose, from God knows where, had disinfected it, connected it with the two people, a few sun flames and BAM! It worked (**A/N:Don't try this. It's ridiculous it will not work)**

Ryohei sat on a chair and looked at his hands. They were sticky. Although he had cleaned them he still felt the blood on them. He stood up and after he washed his hands again he checked Tsuna's temperature. The fever still hadn't dropped. The boy sighed and tacked him in putting a wet towel, Chrome had barked to a maid to bring, on the others forehead. He moved over to the girl and checked her complexion. She looked more pale than a few minutes ago. The sun guardian couldn't risk her life so he decided to end the transfusion. He was sure Tsuna got enough blood to survive.

As he was taking the needles off the two kids he bandaged the place were the needles were and used his sun flames to check Tsuna's blood level. _Damn it!_ He thought _He needs more... but Julia can't give any more she has already passed out several times. What to the EXTREME can I do?_ Ryohei started panicking and then he heard shouting from the corridor. Shouting that he was rather familiar with.

"YES!THAT'S EXTREMELY IT!" he shouted and run out the room towards the shouting. "PINEAPPLE-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD!" he ran down the corridors in his infamous EXTREME running scaring the maids who were still awake. He ended in the living room were he found Yamamoto about to punch Gokudera and G-san in between them. Mukuro and Hibari were sitting in the couch with Knuckle checking for injures. It's true the priest wanted to help his descendant but Giotto told him they wouldn't accept any help.

"PINEAPPLE-HEAD!" shouted Ryohei as he entered. The three newcomers were clearly surprised by his sight. Gokudera had changed clothes, Asari's courtesy. Even if he had kept his own clothes Ryohei would again make a bigger impression since he was sprayed with most of their bosses blood.

"Sempai how's Tsuna" asked Yamamoto leaving Gokudera alone.

"You didn't extremely tell them"

"I didn't have the time. That baseball freak accused me for not caring about the tenth."

"WHAAAAAAT?" asked Ryohei "Dude he was the on who extremely helped me with the extreme surgery."

"Really?" said Yamamoto and looked at the boy he had just accused.

"Yes I did! Sorry for caring you pervert"

"Haha sorry for that." he said and looked at his feet.

"Anyway were is the pineapple?" asked Ryohei passing through them.

"You call me that one more time" threatened he.

"My man I extremely need you!"

"Nufufufu if that descendant of mine can't do it I can gladly help."

"I don't trust you" sad Hibari making it final. _Thank you very much but until he wakes up you won't step of a hundred meters radius from his door. _ That's what everyone heard and the first generation backed off.

"Kufufufu! What do you want from me?" taking Ryohei off his daze.

"Oh! Can you create 15 liters of blood for Tsuna?"

"Make 15 liters...blood...am I a vampire?" was what they could hear as they were nearing the room where the young don and his cousin were. Ryohei had left running so that he will make the necessary preparations. The first generation was following the four kids of the tenth generation. They knew that behind Mukuro's nagging layed his care for his boss.

When they reached the room they found Chrome and Lampo feeding Julia, who was still unconscious, the soup the maids made and Ryohei running up and down doing things only he could understand.

"SIT HERE AND EXTREMELY START!" shouted Ryohei and shoved Mukuro on a chair next to Tsuna's bed.

"Are you sure you can do it?" asked G

"Kufufufu it will be as easy as when I fixed my dear Chrome's organs"

As Mukuro was working Daemon neared the sink and took the hose on his hands and raised it.

"You did the transfusion with that? Nufufufufu someone has lots of imagination " he said and Ryohei didn't understand what he said to him. Asari went next to him and slapped his hands.

"OK I think that will do." said Mukuro and stood up. Tsuna was looking better. He had more color on his face. Ryohei checked his boss again and then collapsed on a chair exhausted.

"Thanks Mukuro" he said and took the water Giotto poured for him.

"And now?" asked the man.

"Now we wait"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there cupcakes! I admit it this story is boring but it's coming to an end! This is gonna be the final chapter rest assured! The next part of the story is gonna be called Onsen Assault!you can understand by the title, can't you? Anyway onto the story!**

After the blood transfusion Tsuna still hadn't woken up. He was spoon fed some soup while Ryohei had ordered them to spoon feed him a whole glass of water. Gokudera and Julia had to be dragged by the others in order to sleep and even go to the bathroom for... you know what. Now three days later his guardians and Reborn had gathered around Giotto.

"Soooooo" said Mukuro " That dead dude's clan wants revenge?"

"Pretty much" said G

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" said Giotto and banged his head on the table while he was crying. "WE HAVE NO MAN POWER AND WE ARE CURRENTLY IN THE MIDDLE OF WAR! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DOOOOBUHUHUHU?!"

"Recruit" said Chrome and a large banner "Come To Our Side We Have Cookies" appeared behind her and confetti and balloons appeared from nowhere.

"How?" said Giotto

"You find out" said Chrome and left the room with Ryohei. The others exchanged a few more words and then left as well.

"These kids are weird" said Lampo from his sit in the sofa.

"They seem more mature than when they first came don't they?" asked Asari

"No. They are the same you just changed the way you look at them." said Alaude and left for God knows where.

~~~~~~~~~~~One Floor Down~~~~~~~~~~~~

"GO TO THE BATHROOM!" shouted Chrome dragging Julia off the infirmary while the others laughed at them. Who could have thought Chrome was so aggressive. Julia followed her saying 'ok ok'. The ones that stayed behind sat on the various chairs or on the floor as near to their boss as posible.

When they arrived at the infirmary Julia was holding Tsuna's hand as always. Chrome went behind her and caressed her hair while saying encouraging words. Ryohei opened his favorite cupboard. That cupboard was full with medical books and he had been fascinated by them partly because he didn't want to be useless in front of a situation like that again. The others came in after a while and then was when Chrome noticed. She had bared the hand under Julia's hair and she had found that layer kind of oily.

"Julia when was the last time you showered?"

"Last morning why?"

"Your hair is oily"

"Oh probably because I didn't use the shampoo"

"GO TO THE BATHROOM"

After a while the two girls exited the bathroom and headed to the library. They took one book each and sat on a nearby table. It was obvious that both of them where distracted but that didn't mean they wanted to break the peace they were currently engaged in. But, unfortunately, karma hated them. At the exact moment the girls calmed their thoughts.

"LET'S FIGHT TO THE LIMIT!" a big thump sounded and Knuckle was flattened on the floor with a books corner attached to his forehead.

"Why do both of them have to be so loud?" asked Julia as she headed out the door with Chrome on her heels.

"It's something in her genes"

"You think?"

It was almost nine so the two generations headed to the dining room to eat. Afterwards, they spoon fed Tsuna once more and then went to sleep

~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere Not So Far Away~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are we ready?" asked a man with a scar on his face a bunch of suited men behind him.

"Not yet. We need till tomorrow night" said one of the many men in the room.

"Fine... let's do this... for our boss"

~~~~~~~~~~The Next Night~~~~~~~~~

"Beat ya!" shouted G at Gokudera.

"You cheater!" shouted the other as he was sitting up from his chair and flipped the chess board. "I have never lost you probably cheated."

"I did not cheat and don't shout! Your boss is sleeping" said G and pointed at the boy's sleeping form. Gokudera looked at his boss and his eyes softened. G looked in the garden through the infirmary window where the others where entertaining Julia and Ryohei. They were playing for a few minutes and they were already fighting. Yamamoto was laughing as Lampo was crying and hitting Knuckle who had taken his ball away.

"He will wake up you know" said G and looked at his descendant. Gokudera was on the verge of crying.

"If I was a bit faster."

"You weren't...plus you wouldn't be able to prevent it. The thing is you tried your best to keep everything on check while your boss couldn't. Your a good right hand man" said G and stood up to place a hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

Then all hell broke loose. One of the few guards ran out the woods and towards the mansion shouting "INVASION INVASION" Giotto ran up to him and tried to ask him for details. As soon as the man opened his mouth hundreds of men in black emerged from the woods. They were holding guns that they aimed towards the Vongolas.

"Gokudera!" shouted Julia as she entered the room "We have to help them. Come!" she said as G ran outside.

"How about Judaime?" he asked as the girl dragged him out the room. She turned around and locked the door. "The glass is bulletproof and the door is from thick wood. It would take them hours to take it down."

"But again..."

"Look!" said Julia an turned around "Im tired! I have lost too much blood and I'm worried about Tsu... But Primo has almost no men since he is such an idiot and doesn't know how to recruit. Tsu is safer inside the building than outside. Even with no one around he is gonna be fine" _at least I think so..._ she thought and spoon around.

"Well well... the mighty Vongolas are here" said a voice. The mob of men parted creating a path for a tall, slender man to walk. He had an arrogant smirk that matched the devilish glint in his eyes. However, he was ridiculous. He was wearing a rather tight suit colored in brown, black, pink,blue and green shades. His hair were dyed in similar shades and decorated with many childish accessories. Seriously... not even his mom would tell him he looked cute!

"We will make you regret you killed our boss"

"And you...pff...are?" asked Giotto trying not to laugh at the ridiculous man.

"I'm Poza's son. And I'm here to take revenge for my papa." he squeaked making the whole Vongola laugh as well as a couple of his men.

"W-w-what?" said G " R-really!can you even put your men in use?"

"OF COURSE I CAN!" he squealed "ATTACK!"

The mob of men attacked the mansion in a mere second shouting. The Vongola's prepared them selves for an impact that never came.

"Nufufufu~ look at these fools!" chuckled Daemon. The mob of men had started attacking each other while their leader was shouting at them. "Such simple creatures to fool~" said Mukuro. The two of them had used their powers on them so that they will think their opponents were actually their comrades.

"This will buy us some time. We have to find a strategy to defeat them." said Mukuro.

"I got this" said Giotto as he got into his boss mode. "Tenth generation will you help us?" he asked

"If it means we will protect our boss...then yes" said Gokudera and the others nodded... except Hibari who just 'hn'ed.

"Thank you" said Giotto and smiled at them. "Everyone" immediately all the men turned their attention to him. Even the chefs and maids had left their posts and came to fight for their boss. "Thank you for not retreating. You are brave indeed. Our opponent might have more numbers than us but that means nothing! If we fight together and use our brain effectively we can win."

The Vongola's seemed to consider his words and most of them looked as if they had been encouraged by the boss's short speech.

"We will form 6 groups. The first and tenth generation will be your group leaders. G will go with Chrome, Asari with Yamamoto, Daemon with Mukuro, Knuckle with Ryohei, Lampo with Reborn (**A/N sorry I kinda forgot of him...)** and Alaude with Hibari. Julia and Gokudera please go to your bosses side. We will also need you to set the infirmary just in case." He said and then proceeded to split the rest of the members in groups. When he finished and gave the cue Julia and Gokudera ran to the infirmary while the others started forming the plan. Chrome would make an illusion to seem like they were still in their places and hide the groups that were taking their positions around them.

Giotto would be staying were he was being the one who would give the signal to attack. Meanwhile Julia and Gokudera arrived at the infirmary.

"Let's set the infirmary first" suggested Julia and Gokudera nodded. They took all the available beds and put them closer to the door so that they could lay the injured faster. Then they took most of the bandages and medicines as well as other medical tools and put them on a table closer to the beds so that they can reach them faster. Afterwards, they checked Tsuna. Everything was fine as if he was sleeping. They had dressed him in pajamas and had his suit burned. A tailor had prepared an exact replica of his suit for him. Yamamoto had found a mannequin in the basement and had placed it next to Tsuna's bed after he had cleaned and dressed it.

"Everything is ready for you to wake up" he had said as he cried over him for the nth time.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" asked Julia

"Primo has will power and members who believe in him that counts a lot. But Poza has numbers. That also counts a lot"

Both of them sat next the window and watched the fight. The six groups had just circled Poza's mob. Part of it had decreased thanks to the synchronized act of the two illusionists. Thankfully, none of the enemies had understood the Vongola's plan. Primo then nodded and the three illusionists dissolved their illusions. The mob started looking around confused but Primo didn't let the situation sink in.

"ATTAAAAAAAAACK" he shouted and he activated his HDW flame. Chrome charged into battle together with Giotto. She kicked, speared and injured (drove insane) many mafiosos... As the fight continued Poza started taking the upper hand though thank God not one of the Vongola's got badly injured.

"What are we gonna do? We are losing!" said Julia

"Damn!... We need to go there!" said Gokudera

"Well... were is my suit then?" asked a voice

"Damn!" said Yamamoto as a member of his group got a pretty deep scar on his shoulder.

"Kye kye kye kye" laughed Pose's son "Seems like you are in trouble!"

"We will not be able to pull this off!" said G to Giotto "They are way to many"

Half of the Vongola guards were dead and many more were injured. Giotto kicked, punched and flamed his enemies trying to reach the leader. In addition with Giotto, he was cowering behind some of his best build men and watched everything behind from behind them. He wasn't even the one who gave orders to his men, his right hand man did. However his men seemed to respect him if not adore him. Giotto couldn't understand how could they protect someone who clearly send them in battle to die while he did nothing but watch?

Giotto was too occupied to notice that the Poza had started moving. He had grabbed a man by the shirt and was trying to punch him. That caused him to turn his back to the enemy leader giving him the chance to drew his gun and aim at him. Giotto's institution fired up and he immediately went into Hyper Will Mode. But it was too late. Poza had already fired!

"Giotto/-sama!" was heard from everywhere in the field. Giotto closed his eyes but he felt nothing.

"Seriously Giotto-san do I have to save you from every bullet?Shees!" Giotto opened his eyes and saw Tsuna landing in front of him. On his feet where a little flame with a bullet in the middle. Behind Tsuna landed Gokudera who had used his Systema C.A.I to fly down the infirmary window carrying Julia (and by carrying I mean her hanging from his shoulders cause he refused to help her. What a man! ***** sarcasm * )

"Tsuna...?"

"I woke up!" beamed he and was suddenly circled by his guardians and trapped in a suffocating hug that made them fall down. Somehow Gokudera and Julia had joined that hug even though they had a mini group hug in the infirmary when Tsuna had woken up.

"Guys guys! I need to breathe!" said he and everyone helped him to stand up.

"How...when...who...huh?" asked Mukuro and everyone looked as shocked as the others.

"A few minutes ago." answered Tsuna.

"Sorry to break your emotional returning but we have a fight to continue." said Poza

"Boss... the men are not able to fight anymore they are too tired." said the right hand man.

"What do you mean to tired? This is a petty excuse to not fight! Man up alr-" A thung was heard as Poze fell face first in the mud. From behind him Lampo appeared from behind him holding his pan on top of his head

"Shees! This dude was waaaaaay to easy" he said. Then all hell broke loose. The first and tenth generation practically flew to the remaining mafiosi. Giotto and Tsuna were two orange fireballs kicking and punching their way to the woods. Their guardians were running behind them weapons in hands jumping from above the lying bodies. Yamamoto noticed a guy shivering. He walked towards him. When the man noticed him walking towards him fell on his butt and dropped his gun.

"Plea-please! I-I have f-family back at home"

"If you had a family why id you join the mafia? Didn't you know it would lead you to your early death?"

"I-I had to! I have four children to feed! How was I going to raise them! It was the best option I could get!"

"You mean the easier." sighed Yamamoto and stepped back " Leave. Find a legal job to raise your kids." the man didn't need any more encouragement. He stabled on his feet and run away.

"Great" G said behind him. "Play the good Samaritan while we finish this sh*t off"

"Haha! Sorry G-san" said Yamamoto with a goofy smile and looked around. They sure had finished the battle. After the boss was down most of them left or surrendered. Tsuna and the others were coming his way while they were magically sheathing their weapons into nothing.

Two hours later most of the bodies were gathered and the survivors treated. The two generations were currently in the living room.

"You really have to go?" asked Asari

"There is nothing else for us to do here" said Reborn sipping his coffee

"When will you leave?" asked Knuckles

"Any minute" after Julia said that a white light started to surround them. With the sound of them gasping they said their final goodbyes as they dissapeared.

"How did we defeat the Poza?" asked Lampo

"I don't know... did we receive help?" asked Giotto and looked at G. He just lifted his shoulders and all of them left the room wanting to check on their people.

**Yes!Finally! I finished it in like what? 2 months? Phew! Now that's a load off my shoulders! Anyway please look forward for 'Onsen Assault'! See you in a bit cupcakes!**


End file.
